Haunting Memories
by MysteryOOMeat
Summary: Sometimes bad memories can come back to haunt you in your dreams, but when you have friends like them you know everything will turn out okay.


**First Fanfic Alert! :) Don't worry though, I've been told it's pretty good from previous reviews. And for those of you who feel like this story seems somewhat familiar, its because it is! I moved all my old stories onto my new account! And for those who haven't read it, enjoy! **

**For ****background on this story check out my profile! Well, that is if you actually like this story :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly**

* * *

_Everything was dark, pitch black. The air all around felt heavy and pierced my throat with every breath. My throat grew tight, the hair on the back of my neck stood up straight, goose bumps rushed over me. Someone else was here, but I still couldn't see anything. My heart started beating faster and by now I had no chance of hearing anything over it. I knew someone else was here, that I knew for a fact, and they weren't about to send me a gift basket anytime soon. An instinct took over, one word. _

**_Run._**

_The word seemed to flash across my mind. Before my brain had the chance to send a message, my legs were already moving. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest getting ready to break through my ribs. I could feel every breath I took cutting my throat. I **had** to keep going, I **couldn't** stop. It was right behind me! I couldn't tell if the sound I was hearing was its footsteps or my heart racing in my chest, but I could practically fell its hands clawing at my back, taking wild swings trying to reach me. I couldn't let that happen I couldn't let whatever that was get me. A terrifying thought spoke up in the back of my mind:_

_ No matter how fast you run, its still going to catch you._

"_You're pathetic! Weak!" the harsh words echoed all around. I had no clue which direction they came from. Which way do I go? Was there anything really behind me or was I running straight towards it? How did I get here? What is **it**?_

"_You're a fucking disgrace!" The words cut through me like daggers slicing straight into my back, through my heart, and out my chest. Everything seemed to hit me at once. **It** had finally caught up to me. Invisible hands grabbed the back of my shirt and shoved me to the floor. The wind was knocked out of my chest. I could hardly breathe. It hurt to take a breath. Something was closing around my neck. No air was getting to my lungs, I couldn't breathe. I could hardly feel my arms. My head started to feel like it would explode. Nothing else mattered other than getting away. Panic took over. But there was nothing above me, nothing I could see._

_A giant fist came out of nowhere and slammed into my face. Again. And again. I could barely hear a sound, all the blood was rushing to my ears. The sound of my hammering heart filled my ears. **Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump…**_

"_Look at me!" The voice yelled again, but I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see what kind of monster this was, what kind of monster was capable of this. It sounded enraged and I was terrified, the thought of dying right then and there crossed my mind more than it ever had in my life._

"_Damn it, Dougie look at me!" I peaked open my eyelids and looked up. A furious sight hovered over me. His grayish-blue eyes mirroring my own, as he stared down at me with hatred etched on every feature. _

"_You disgust me." He growled. He reeled back his fist reading another hit. I looked back into his eyes I saw every ounce of hate he always held for me. He released his fist, and it came hurdling towards me along with all its haunting memories._

* * *

"AHHH!" I sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. I could feel the sweat weighing down my hair and coating my back. My heart was banging against my ribs threatening to break free. I was breathing so hard I felt like I had just run a marathon, even though I had been in bed for a few hours already.

Memories of the dream clouded my mind, images of my dad's face haunted my vision. I sat with my back against the backboard of my bed. I ran a shaky hand through my damp hair, trying to calm myself down. _It was just a dream_, I kept telling myself, _it wasn't real_.

"Dougie!"

"Doug, mate! Are you okay?"

"What happened? What's wrong?"

All three of my band mates came rushing into my room. They were all in their pajamas and looked like they've just woken up, which they probably did. I stared at them, the fear from my dream had felt so real. I could feel every punch my father had thrown at me as clear as if I had gotten jumped in an alley. My throat still felt tight like his hands were still strangling me. I felt as if I looked in a mirror I'd see all the bruises already begin to show.

I couldn't find any words to answer their questions, all I could do was shake my head, try to swallow down the lump in my throat, and look away trying to ignore their worried glances to each other. I brought my knees up to my chest, willing myself to disappear. I knew it was all a dream, and that I was shaking, and that they weren't going to leave anytime soon.

I felt a weight shift on the bed.

"Doug, what happened?" Tom asked softly. The gentle tone in his voice was enough to make me start bawling like a baby. A muffled sob escaped my mouth, I still had my face hidden in lap, facing away from the others. I could feel the others staring at me wondering what on Earth had happened that was so terrible. A few minutes had passed in silence, the only sound was me crying.

After a while I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I stiffened as my first thought was it might have been my father coming back to finish what he started. I glanced over to see Harry with a look of concern on his face and Danny standing next to him with an equal look of concern plastered on his usually care-free happy face.

"I-I'm pathetic." I choked out. My voice sounded foreign to me. Harry squeezed my shoulder, but I didn't look at him. I looked down at the messy floor of my room. Danny stepped forward and sat in front of me on my bed.

"Hey Doug, look you may be a lot of things unique, original, a little weird at times, but one thing I know your not is pathetic. Why would you even think that?" I let out another sob, _if only they knew._

"I'm just being pathetic and w-weak." I said, my voice muffled as I hid in my lap again.

"Dougie w-where's all this coming from?" Tom asked in a way where I could imagine the look of confusion on his face without looking up.

"Ya, what's making you think like this?" Harry asked from behind me with his hand still comforting my shoulder. I took a deep breath, _could I really tell them? What would they think? I don't want them to treat me different. I mean, I only met them a few months ago..._

"He told me." I said quietly part of me hoping none of them would hear me. Of course I was never that lucky.

"Who told you?" Tom asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up to the ceiling like it would provide some kind of answer. I took a deep breath and told them, "My dad."

"But I-I thought…" Harry started but not knowing how to finish. I knew the others had no clue what I was talking about. I had always told them my dad had died when I was 13. In a way he did, the day he started beating me up, he was dead to me. He wasn't the same dad he used to be. He changed and the day he left, my family never talked about him again.

"I know what you thought." I practically whispered, not trusting my voice to speak any louder. I scratched the back of my head, but continued to avoid the gazes.

"I-my-he, ugh… when I was 13 my dad he came home from work one night and-umm… he was real mad about something. And I was trying to ask his to buy me a new amp, but my school had also called that night telling him about how I-ugh-had gotten in a fight at school." I heard one of the guys chuckle quietly at the thought of me getting in a fight, me on the other hand choked back the tears starting to form as I thought about the next part.

"Well-ugh- as you can probably guess, my dad was pissed. So he came in my room and started yelling. I don't know, I-umm- I started yelling back… soon we were in this whole big argument, that really had nothing to do with me getting in trouble at school. We both had bad days and were just blowing off steam. Then-umm... I don't know what really happened he must have gotten really pissed… he punched me." I looked down at my sheets reliving the whole night in my mind. I felt Harry's grip tighten on my shoulder.

"Doug…" I heard Tom breath my name, obviously he hadn't been expecting this.

"After that night, every time he got mad whether at me, work, or… football…" I winced at the memory of the night his football team lost by six points. I took a quick glance at the guys. Tom had a look of sympathy on his face, Danny was staring off lost in his own little world trying to imagine my childhood I guess, and Harry just looked angry.

"Whenever he got mad, he take it out on me and…" I thought about the whole thing for a moment then shook my head, causing the others to look at me.

"I am being pathetic, having nightmares about stuff that happened over five years ago." Danny looked at me like I was crazy, "Doug, it's not your fault you're having nightmares. What he did to you… no one should have to live through that. No father should ever do that to their son. And no son should ever have to go through something like that alone. We're your friends you don't have to feel like you can't tell us stuff that's bothering you. We may not have gone through something like that ourselves, but we'll try our _damn_ best to help."

Tom nodded once, "We'll be there for you if you need us Dougie, you don't have to go through this alone anymore." Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder giving me a small, comforting hug. Danny smiled and patted my knee. Tom gave me a reassuring smile, telling me everything would be alright. I knew right then that this friendship was forever. I knew my friends would always be there for me, thick or thin, we could pull through.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
